Mansion Murderer
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: There's a killer in the Smash Mansion. Night after night, he murders another Smasher. Will those remaining find out who it is? Or will he claim the lives of all those in the Mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! :) They really keep me going and make my day. Now, on with the story! Oh, and I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

It had all started when Lucario went missing and was found dead three days later. Since then it had been four weeks. Four weeks since the killer started picking off the members of the Smash Mansion. Four weeks of terror, in which sadness had all but resided in the Mansion. Said Mansion had taken some heavy losses; all but Sheik, Pit, Ike, Peach, and Snake remained alive. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were dead, too. They had been the first victims of the killer. The Mansion's backyard had become a graveyard for all the dead Smashers. They would turn into Trophies some time after their actual bodies were buried.

As of now, the surviving five Smashers were living in the basement of the Smash Mansion. It was not at all a bad place to live, actually. There were three rooms, all with running water, electricity, and air conditioning. The bedroom had six twin-sized beds, beanbag chairs, and a dresser with six drawers. They held food, water, and clothing, as well as a first aid kit. The second room was a kitchen, which was stocked with masses of food and water. It had an oven, a sink, and plenty of utensils and plates. There was a little bathroom off to the side. The third room had a computer and a weapons closet, as well as the workings for the electricity and water.

The bedroom was the location of the five survivors. They were discussing plans on how to combat this murderous foe.

"Ok," Snake began, "so what do we know about the killer?"

Sheik sighed, frustrated. "All we know is that he's killed one Smasher every night thus far. No matter where they tried to hide, he found them and killed them. As a side note, that means there is a very strong chance that he is after us next. We don't exactly know what he looks like, because those who may have seen him are…gone now."

At this, Peach made a funny sound; the group looked at her and saw tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes. They looked at her sympathetically. Mario and Luigi had been killed very recently; they knew she was still taking their deaths very hard.

"So… How do you think we should fight him?" Pit asked.

"I say," suggested Ike, "that we scour the Mansion and try to find out where he's hiding."

"We can't do that," Sheik said, "The Mansion is too big for us. We would have to split up and that increases the risk of getting killed. Even if we all found his hideout, who knows what he may be hiding in there? Besides, they already tried that, multiple times in fact, and obviously it didn't. And if you need one more reason, it's almost sunset. He kills in the night, remember?"

"I know," Peach spoke softly. They turned and looked at her. She continued, "What if we set a watch over the entrance of the basement at night? We could switch off every two and a half or three hours or so, and we would be able to alert each other to help if we saw the killer."

The group mused over this for a few minutes. They eventually decided that this was a good idea. Leaving the room to start making dinner (and congratulating Peach on her idea), they were completely oblivious to the little click that sounded as the air vent in the bedrooms was closed. A shadowy figure crawled away, smirking evilly at the thought of more Smashers to kill at night.

Dinner came and went. The five Smashers chose extra weapons from the weapons closet and were prepping them in case their usage was required. Sheik and Ike had chosen Beam Swords. Pit had chosen a Star Rod, and Peach had chosen a Fan of Mercy. Snake had picked out a Home-Run Bat. It was decided that Ike would take the first watch. He would wake Peach, who would take the second watch after two and a half hours.

Sheik, Snake, Peach, and Pit went to sleep at about 11 p.m. Ike stood at the entrance to the basement, alert for any movement that could mean the killer was afoot. As he stood there, he remembered bitterly when Marth was killed…

**Flashback**

"_Hah, some good game of Mario Kart, don't you think, Ike?"_

"_Heck yes. It was too good how DK Bob-Ombed Wario! And it was on the last lap, too!"_

"_And then Wario went off into that crazy rant… I will never understand that guy."_

"_Me neither. Hey, I'm a little hungry," mused Ike. His stomach agreed with him and audibly complained for food. He put his hand over it, flushing slightly. Marth laughed, only to blush when he hiccupped. Ike chuckled. "What do you say we go downstairs and get a snack?" Marth nodded, grinning. They headed towards the cafeteria, trooping down the stairs and opening the doors. Marth prepared some Ramen while Ike got them both some juice and cutlery. They sat down at a table and enjoyed their late-night snack._

_When they finished, Marth stood up and stretched. "That was great… I think I'm going to go to bed now."_

"_Same here." Ike stood up as well._

_As they walked towards the stairs, Marth said suddenly, "Wait here real quick, I have to use the men's."_

_Ike chuckled as Marth rushed off, calling softly, "Hurry up! Let's get some sleep already."_

_Ten minutes later, Marth still hadn't returned, and Ike was starting to worry. "Marth?" He called. No answer. Finally, after three more minutes, he decided to go to the men's restroom and…check on him. Opening the door, he called softly, "Marth? You ok in there?" There was still no answer. "Marth?" He wasn't in front of the urinals; he must be in the bathroom stall. The door was slightly open. Ike knocked. "Marth?" Ike took a chance and peeked. What he saw made him fling the door wide open in shock. There was blood on the sides of the inside of the stall. Marth was propped up against the back of the wall. There was a long, deep gash at his throat. Blood was flowing freely from the wound._

"_MARTH!" Ike yelled, taking him in his arms bridal style to the sink, grabbing paper towels and pressing them to the wound. Marth's eyes fluttered._

"…_I…Ike?" he muttered weakly. A thin stream of blood came out of his mouth_

"_Yes, that's me," said Ike. "Marth… who did this to you?"_

"_Ike…It was awesome…having you as a friend…"_

"_Marth…you're going to be ok—"_

"…_I don't know…who hurt me… I just know that you… were an amazing friend to me…"_

_Ike looked on with tears in his eyes._

"…_Goodbye, Ike…" The Altean prince breathed his last; the light died in his eyes._

"_MARTH!"_

**Flashback Ends**

Ike scowled and gripped his Beam Sword tighter. He would not let that happen to anyone else ever again.

**Please review! Chapter Two should be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! :) I really appreciate it! And now, on with Chapter Two! (I still do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.)**

**Killer's POV**

I see the swordsman, Ike, standing guard at the entrance to the basement. _That fool. He thinks he can survive the night. _I silently open the vent and drop to the floor. My footsteps are unheard as I stalk towards my next victim. Grinning sinisterly, I raise my weapons and rush forward, slashing deep into his throat before he can make a noise or try to fight me. He starts to fall, but I catch him and look at him. His eyelids flutter; I stare him dead in the eye.

"…You…?" He says weakly, blood coming out of his mouth in a thin stream. Hah, just like his friend Marth. "But…why…?"

I shake my head no, smile evilly, and deliver the final blow. His head lolls lifelessly to the side, more blood coming out of his mouth. I drop him on the floor, reveling in the horror of his friends when they would find him dead. Casting one last look at my latest victim, I exit the basement to prepare to strike again.

**The Following Morning**

"_IKE!_" Peach screamed, waking Sheik, Snake, and Pit. They rushed to her side to find her sobbing over Ike's lifeless body.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault," cried Peach, "I should have woken up and taken over his shift! Now he's gone, forever!" She buried her face in his cloak, which was stained with blood. Pit put his arm around her, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Sheik and Snake looked on sadly. Ike had always been so strong and brave when the killings had started, and now he was dead…

They buried him in the backyard of the Mansion with his sword, Ragnell.

The rest of that day, no one really did much of anything. They were all emotionally drained after the death of their strong swordsman. Reflecting on the previous events, they had decided to set an alarm clock after three hours, so they wouldn't have to rely on others to wake them up. As night fell, there was an oncoming sense of dread that no one wanted to admit to feeling.

"I want to take the first shift," Peach declared when night fell. She gripped her Fan of Mercy in her right hand. Pit volunteered for second shift. "I'm going to avenge Ike," Peach whispered softly.

"Peach," Sheik murmured, "it's not your fault that Ike was murdered. Don't judge yourself too harshly for that."

"But I was the one who had the next shift!"

"You were _asleep; _you couldn't have woken yourself up!"

Peach looked away from Sheik and down at her Fan of Mercy. "Whatever. I just don't want to see another one of you get hurt or die…"

Sheik put an arm around the saddened princess. "I understand." Peach looked up at Sheik and smiled. "Just be careful, ok? Don't do any reckless things, and remember to _always _alert us if you see the killer."

Peach nodded. Sheik gave the princess a light hug. "Goodnight, Peach."

"Goodnight, Sheik." Peach hugged the ninja back. Sheik left Peach and climbed into bed, pulling up the sheets and falling asleep quickly. Pit and Snake had fallen asleep long ago. _Good luck, my friend, good luck_.

**Three Hours Later**

BEEPBEEPBEEP—

Pit jumped, sitting up in bed. Shutting off the alarm, he grabbed the Star Rod from under his bed and went to the guard post…

Only to find Peach lying bloody and lifeless on the floor. Pit backed up, horrified, then bolted back to wake the others. "You guys, you guys," he cried, shaking them awake, "Peach is _DEAD!_"

Snake and Sheik leaped out of their beds and hurried to the guarding post. They knelt down over the princess's body, mourning her death. Pit put Peach's head in his lap, looking at her beautiful blue eyes, which were still open, and then at her bloody wound, which was a long, deep horizontal gash across her throat.

They brought her to the kitchen, cleaning her wound and placing her in a bed, covering her until tomorrow, when it was safe enough to bury her.

By the time their job was done, it was about 3:45 in the morning. Pit bravely volunteered to take the shift the rest of the night. Snake was to wake up at the six o'clock alarm and secure the base until seven. And so it was that Snake and Sheik fell into a very uneasy sleep while Pit remained on the lookout for the killer.

**Killer's POV**

_Ah, so the angel Pit is on guard tonight. _I watch him from my lookout point, so vulnerable and unsuspecting. I barely suppress a dark chuckle; this is going to be easier than I thought. That princess was such a pushover, I'm surprised I just didn't kill her off first like the other weaklings. I notice the Star Rod in Pit's hand; that thing can give you a thrashing if the user puts their mind to it. Well, no matter. He won't even have a chance to react when I end him.I stealthily advance towards my next victim. _Any last words? _I think to myself. As if he hears my thoughts, he murmurs, "May Palutena guard me, and keep me safe…" _Ha, you fool. Palutena won't be able to guard you from this. _I smirk evilly and lunge for his throat.

**Three Hours Later**

"NO!" Snake yelled. Sheik rushed to where Snake was holding Pit's dead body in his arms.

"Pit…" Sheik murmured, stroking his soft, white wings with her fingertips. They were stained with splattered blood.

Snake's voice came out broken, "He was still so young…"

"I know…"

They grieved silently over their fallen comrade. Snake, after a while, murmured, "Two of our number in one night…"

"How did we fall to this?" Sheik's voice came out as barely a whisper. There was no answer for several minutes.

"We have to fight."

"What?" Sheik looked at Snake like he had sprouted rabbit ears. "This killer murdered almost all the residents of the Smash Mansion. Do you even _realize _the gravity of that sad fact?"

"Yes, I know. But look, there are only two of us right now; we're the only survivors of this tragedy. Would you rather wait until he kills us, too, or would you rather at least try to catch this murderer and end this whole mess?"

After a few moments, Sheik nodded. "Tonight, we'll end the killer."

When the sun had risen, Sheik and Snake went out to bury Peach and Pit in the backyard next to Ike. When their task was done, they hurried back to their bunker to prepare for the night. They went to the weapons closet to select a second weapon (Sheik's Beam Sword and Snake's Home Run Bat were both stored under their respective beds) they received quite a shock—the weapons closet was empty.

At this discovery, a sick feeling of dread swamped the two Smashers. They looked at each other, horrified. They rushed over to their beds, where their initial weapons had been placed. To their immense relief, they were still there.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by extremely slowly. Sheik and Snake were wary and on edge. Every few minutes, they would look at the basement's entrance. As the sun set, they started to prepare their weapons, looking at each other and if their gazes met, looked away quickly.

Sheik finally got up from her bed and came over to Snake. "This is it, huh."

Snake nodded. "The last stand."

Sitting on the edge of Snake's bed, Sheik asked quietly, "Do you think we'll survive this?"

Snake put a comforting arm around Sheik. "We have to. And we will."

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it! The third (and final) chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! :) You all are the best! Now, without further ado, here's chapter three of Mansion Murderer (to those of you who guessed at who the killer is, all will be revealed in this chapter ;))! And, I still do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

_**Recap: Snake and Sheik are the last two Smashers alive. They decide to take a final stand against the killer.**_

**Later That Night**

Snake was keeping watch at the guard post, Home Run Bat in hand. Sheik was nearby, taking cover in the shadows. They figured that if the killer tried to strike, they could make it a two-against-one battle and increase their chance of winning. Right now, though, all they could do was wait.

Endless silence stretched on. Hour after hour, not a sound was heard. Sheik almost dozed off a few times, but jolted awake every time she thought of the possibility of losing her fellow Smasher, Snake. Snake, on the other hand, was not faring as well. He beckoned Sheik out of her hiding spot.

"I'm so tired…" he groaned, slumping against the wall. "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"Well, how about you rest right here and I can take the watch while you sleep?"

"Ugh, we already tried that, and—(here was where Snake yawned) look where it got us. I'll just tough it out."

"Just half an hour. I can hold my own for half an hour."

"…Ok. But you have to wake me if you even think that you hear something, or suspect something, or—"

"Relax, Snake. Go to sleep."

Less than three minutes later, Snake was out like a dead man. Sheik stood near him, her sharp eyes scanning the darkness. Nothing seemed amiss. As Snake's half hour drew to a close, she decided to wake the sleeping mercenary. "Snake… Snake! Get up, your shift starts soon."

Snake stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Wha…?"

"Snake," Sheik urged, shaking him, "wake—AH!"

Sheik let out a yell. Someone had grabbed her from behind, and she was fighting against him. Snake jumped up and tried to attack, but he couldn't tell who the attacker was and who was Sheik. "It's the killer!" She screamed, "The killer is—"

Sheik was punched in the head, knocking her out cold. Snake yelled, "NO!" and lunged at the murderer. The killer raced off at lightning speed, and Snake gave chase, hot on his heels.

Snake didn't realize that the chase had taken him to the attic of the Smash Mansion. It had only occurred to him as he was climbing the ladder exactly where he was and what he was doing. He blinked, then punched the locked trapdoor and climbed into the attic.

The lights were very dim; there were only a few to be found. Snake peered into the darkness, looking for a sign of Sheik. "Sheik," he called softly, "are you awake? Are you here?"

There was no answer. Looking around worriedly, he noticed a little shine that the light from the weak light bulbs had caught. Approaching the shine warily, Snake realized that it was a pile of something covered by a blanket. After a few seconds of thought, he threw the blanket off. It was the assorted weapons that had been missing from the weapons closet in the basement—all the Beam Swords, Lip's Sticks, Fans of Mercy, everything was there. A wave of realization swamped him—the killer was going to finish them off with those weapons…

At that moment, a low moan was heard. "Ugh… S-Snake? ...Is that you?"

"Sheik!" Snake rushed towards the sound of her voice. But out of nowhere, he was knocked to the ground. The lights strengthened somewhat, and Snake saw, face to face, who the killer was…

"Lucario…"

"That's right. I am the one who murdered the members of the Smash Mansion, who caused all this sadness, who created this terror!"

Snake noticed stained blood on Lucario's paw spikes and felt a wave of horror and sadness wash over him. "But, Lucario… Why in the world would you even think of such a thing?"

Lucario opened his mouth to reply, but was thrown to the ground by an unseen force. His breath came out in heaving gasps. His pupils were slits and his eyes were glazed over; it looked like he was in pain. What came out of his mouth was not his own voice, but that of someone else…

"I am Tabuu."

"Tabuu! But… I thought we ended you, in Subspace!"

"That's what you foolish Smashers thought. But I had one last burst of power, and needed a host to contain it. I watched you all for a while, thinking carefully over who could be the capsule for my Subspace Darkness. And then, I found this vessel. This Lucario is perfect. Strong-minded, agile, stealthy, it was everything I could have asked for. So I manifested my Subspace Darkness in him and made a Dark Copy, that which I am speaking through now. I killed him, though, when I made the Copy. No matter. His Dark Copy was everything he was, just evil and heartless. Through Lucario I have almost achieved revenge! And when I kill you two, I will absorb your power and convert it to Subspace Darkness… I will rule over the World of Smash!"

Snake looked on, horrified, as Tabuu's evil laughter rang through the room. When the echoes subsided, Dark Lucario was standing up. "It is time for me to end you and Sheik." Snake and Sheik looked on, horrified, as Dark Lucario's eyes morphed into pools of Subspace Darkness. His Aura sensors, black facial markings, paws, and feet were like that of which Tabuu's body was made out of.

Dark Lucario lunged at Snake, who just barely threw himself at Sheik's prison. Stuffing a grenade into the keyhole frantically, he lit the bomb and ducked as it blew up. Sheik emerged from the explosion and stood by Snake's side.

"The missing weapons from the basement are in a pile over in that corner," Snake gestured to said corner. "We can use those to fight against Dark Lucario!"

So, keeping cover under the smoke from a Smoke Ball that Snake pulled out, they made their way over to the weapons pile. Sheik grabbed a Beam Sword and a Fan of Mercy, while Snake chose a Home Run Bat and a Star Rod.

By then, the smoke had cleared. Dark Lucario was levitating on flaring Aura. He rapidly fired off huge Aura Spheres, which Sheik reflected with her Fan of Mercy. "Whoa! It usually takes Lucario a second or so to power up those giant Aura Spheres!" She shouted.

Dodging another attack, Snake called back, "I know! It must be Tabuu's power enhancing Dark Lucario's Aura power!"

Just then, Dark Lucario thundered, "Tabuu Aura Power!" He then hurled a series of large Aura Spheres at Snake and Sheik. But these Aura Spheres were different, somehow… In the center, there were long blades instead of a blazing core. Snake and Sheik were having a more difficult time fending these attacks off. A particularly strong one blasted through Sheik's Fan of Mercy and Snake's Star Rod, and hit said Smashers hard. They were blown back into the wall.

"Ugh… That attack was so strong…" Snake got to his feet, seeing Sheik looking furiously at Dark Lucario.

"His attacks are fused with Tabuu's attacks!" She cried, picking up another Fan of Mercy. "Be careful, Snake!"

Snake nodded, getting himself another Star Rod. "Sheik," he whispered fiercely in her ear, "we need to close in on him. I'll try to distract him while you move in for the strike."

Sheik looked at Snake, worry in her expression for a second, then she nodded. "Be careful, okay?" Snake nodded, then lobbed another Smoke Ball. Motioning for her to go, Snake got out his missile launcher and directed it to Dark Lucario. It exploded in his face, doing a little bit of damage. Snake emerged from the smoke and hurled a grenade at Dark Lucario. Dark Lucario teleported to dodge and started to fire off short blasts of Tabuu Aura. Snake didn't take a lot of damage, only getting nicked by most. Meanwhile, Sheik had powered up her fighting needles and was sprinting over to Dark Lucario. With a mighty leap, she stabbed them into his back. Dark Lucario snarled in pain as Sheik began attacking his head with jabs so fast that they were a blur. Dark Lucario's levitation broke and he collapsed to the ground. Snake saw his chance and pounced, grabbing Dark Lucario into a headlock. They thought they had him subdued, but he released a wave of energy that expelled Snake and Sheik into the wall. The two Smashers both took heavy damage. Rising up into the air again, Dark Lucario started shooting out little destructive bits of energy, chasing Sheik and Snake around. They ran and ducked for cover behind a stack of crates.

Sheik's breathing was labored. "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

Snake agreed, saying, "We can't get close to him without getting hit. He knows that, and he's making good use of it."

"We need to out-power him…" Sheik thought out loud. Just then, a Tabuu Aura Sphere blew their cover and they were thrown to the side, right by the pile of weapons. As they ducked behind it, Snake asked Sheik, "How do we out-power him? This is a Tabuu-infused Lucario we're dealing with here!"

"We need a power source to tap into, like a Smash Ball or something!"

At that moment, Dark Lucario fired off another round of destructive energy "bullets" and destroyed the pile of weapons that the two Smashers were hiding behind. There was a loud _crack_ that sounded like a crate splitting in two. Snake threw down another Smoke ball and the two Smashers peeked inside the cracked crate…

They saw the swirling colors of a Smash Ball.

Sheik grinned. Snake smirked.

"Ready?"

"Am I ever."

They punched through the crate at the same time, right through the Smash Ball. They felt raw power racing through their blood. It turned their eyes golden and enveloped them with a color-changing energy. They felt all their injuries and pain melt away.

"It's showtime!"

Snake grabbed Sheik as he activated his Final Smash, pulling out a huge Grenade Launcher. Sheik drew out her Light Arrows. "We can attack together for extra-high damage!" Sheik cried, aiming at Dark Lucario, who was looking at the two furiously.

"Don't miss," was the reply. With that, Snake and Sheik fired/shot at Dark Lucario. Every time he teleported away, they were right there with either a grenade or a Light Arrow. Taking heavy damage, Dark Lucario was visibly weakening.

"This is the last shot…" Snake eyed his last grenade.

"Let's make it count, shall we?" Sheik drew her last Arrow and aimed it straight at Dark Lucario's heart. Dark Lucario, anticipating this, teleported away. But the two Smashers counted on this, and in the instant that he appeared, the shot connected with his heart…

A great, unearthly cry was emitted from Dark Lucario. His body was dissolving into nothingness, disappearing forever from the world. The lights in the room strengthened, and a small window on one of the walls showed the coming of dawn.

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments. Finally, Snake spoke. "It's finally over…"

Sheik nodded in agreement, sadly thinking of those that had gone before her. Snake, somehow sensing this, put an arm around Sheik. They stood for a minute or so with their eyes closed, letting memories wash over them.

Finally, they stepped apart and looked around the now-lit and thoroughly decimated room. The first thing that they noticed was a large, black curtain. Cautiously, they drew the curtain back. It revealed a large set of shelves with little vials on them. They were labeled with the names of all the fallen Smashers. They were filled with a whitish-crystal-colored energy. There were two empty ones on the end for Snake and Sheik.

Sheik gasped. "This… this is everyone's life Aura! Lucario told me about it once, before the killings started…"

Snake picked up the empty vial that was labeled with his name. Giving an involuntary shudder, he put it back on the shelf. He picked up Master Hand's vial, gazing at the shimmering energy. A wonderful idea came to his mind.

"Sheik… what if we poured life Aura over the Trophies as we restored them?"

Sheik's expression grew hopeful. "It's worth a try."

So, taking Master Hand's vial to the backyard/graveyard of the Smash Mansion, they dug up the body of Master Hand, which had converted into Trophy form long ago. Snake and Sheik placed their right hands on Master Hand's Trophy base and Snake poured the Life Aura onto the base. The Life Aura disappeared, like it was being absorbed into the Trophy Base. Nothing happened for a second or two. The hopeful gleam in Sheik's eyes dimmed.

Then, to their utmost delight, the base of the Trophy began to shine. There was a brilliant flash of light, and there, healthy and restored, was Master Hand.

"Ugh…" The giant hand shook himself, then focused on the two Smashers in front of him. "Thank you for reviving me."

"You remember what happened to you?" Snake asked.

"I remember battling Lucario, except something was wrong with him. I realized too late that it was the work of Tabuu and tried to send for help, but it was too late. I transformed into a Trophy, but there was nothing but darkness all around me. Now I know why—I was buried."

"Aha, yeah…"

"Well," asked Master Hand, "how did you revive me?"

Sheik held up the vial that used to contain Master Hand's life Aura. "This vial held your life Aura. We put our right hands on the base of your Trophy and Snake poured the life Aura onto it."

"Well, there's not a moment to lose. Let's go up to where you found the vial."

A few minutes later, Master Hand, Sheik, and Snake were in the attic of the Smash Mansion.

"So this is where the killer was hiding…" murmured Master Hand, looking around at the destroyed attic. Snake and Sheik led him over to the shelf behind the black curtain. There were the Smashers' life Auras, shimmering softly. Master Hand gently picked up the vial that was Lucario's. "Where is he?"

Sheik and Snake turned to look at him. "Who?"

"Lucario."

"Hmm… Good question."

They spent the next few minutes scouring the attic. Master Hand found his Trophy behind the shelf. Placing his finger on the base, he motioned for Sheik to pour the life Aura on the base. She did so, and in a few seconds, Lucario was revived.

He blinked, looking into the eyes of Sheik, Snake, and Master Hand. "…I'm sorry."

Master Hand, understanding, said, "Lucario, don't blame yourself for that. It was all Tabuu."

"What did he do to you all?"

They took him to the backyard. Lucario was stunned. "He…murdered everyone?"

They nodded. Lucario stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then, he turned to Master Hand. "You have a way to revive them?"

"Yes, we do. Put your right hand on the base of the Trophy and pour their life Aura onto the base."

A few minutes later, Master Hand and the living Smashers were at work, reviving those who had fallen. Once they were all revived, Master Hand explained to them what had happened. How Tabuu had possessed Lucario's body with his last shred of power, how he had tried to murder all of the Smash Mansion, how Sheik and Snake foiled his plans (this was met with a round of applause). He ended with, "Tabuu is behind us. Let's continue with our lives and get even stronger!"

**Three Months Later**

Lucario, Pit, Sheik, Snake, Ike, and Peach were sitting on the roof of the Smash Mansion. Lucario had invited them all to watch the sunrise, and the promise of dawn brightened the sky. They had all formed a deep bond of friendship and it had stayed strong even after Tabuu was destroyed. Pit remarked, "It's funny how the whole Tabuu ordeal seems like so long ago now."

The others nodded; indeed, many of the Smashers had let the matter slip from their minds. The few who cared to remember did not dwell on it for long.

Lucario said, "Well, at any rate, I'm glad it's finally over. Now we're all stronger."

There were murmurs of agreement all around. Looking to the sky, the six Smashers saw the morning sun ascend the horizon, a sure sign of the new day.

THE END

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
